Friends With Benefits
by OhMyLoveXoXo
Summary: What happens when Jacob and Bellas friendship gets more physical?


**Quick Note: ****I hope you guys enjoy this version of one of my old stories please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Chapter 1: Compromises**

**BPOV:**

When school let out I hurried to my truck and quickly got in hoping Jessica wouldnt see me. She keeps asking me to go shopping with her and Angela for some stupid party coming up that Mike Newton planned. There are so many reasons why I do not wish to go to that party!

One, Jessica and I are not what you would call "bestfriends", ever since Edward told me about all the nasty and mean stuff she says about me in her head I cant look at her the same way ever again. So why on earth would I want to go somewhere with her if I know for a fact that she secretly hates my guts!? Two, Seriously... Look at who is throwing the party! Mike Newton! I think that speaks for itself! Bleh! And finally, why would I want to go to a party when I cant dance! I dont want to be that person who just stands up in the corner all night! I would rather be somewhere with the one person who can always make me happy, Edward.

I smiled at the thought of him the pulled off into the road and drove away from the school. Edward didnt come to school today because he and the others were out hunting. I cant wait for him to come to my room tonight, it feels like forever since I have seen him! Even though I just seen him yesterday morning before he left.

I pulled into the parking lot of the town supermarket and grabbed my purse to scrap up any change I have to buy dinner with. I opened my wallet then rolled my eyes. Inside was six one hundred dollar bills and a neatly folded note that read:

_Bella,_

_Alice told me you would be going grocerie shopping today after school; I know how much you hate when I give you money but I honestly do not mind. I hope this amount is enough for you to get what you need. I will be back exactly at 9:00 tonight, I cant wait to see you love. Until then, please be safe and dont do anything wreckless. Dont hesitate to use the emergency phone I got you to call me if you need anything. I love you._

_Edward._

Edward makes it so hard to get angry with him! I love it when he leaves me little random notes like this. Even though I despise the fact that he keeps giving me money! I know most girls would be more than happy to have a boyfriend that would give them money anytime they need it but I am not like most girls obviously. I can take care of myself! Edward calls it being stubborn, but I call it being independant.

I sighed and grabbed one of the bills from my wallet and made my way into the store. It took me ten minutes to get what I needed. When I got back to the car I put the change back in my wallet. I only spent thirty dollars. What made Edward think I needed six hundred dollars to go grocerie shopping!? I shook my head and laughed then made my way home.

When I finally got home I cooked and waited for Charlie to come home. When he got here we ate then I said goodnight and went upstairs to do some homework to pass time. When I finished with my homework I decided to tidy up my room, I didnt realize how messy it had gotten. I was putting some clothes into my dresser when I found an old wrinkled up note, from Jacob.

I miss Jacob. I havent seen him since Edward got back from Italy. He must hate me now. If he does I can understand why. Sometimes I think about what life would be like if Edward hadnt have come back. I know there is a part of Jacob that likes me more than a friend. I always knew that. I guess I let my selfishness get in the way of reality. I realize that when me and Jacob hung out there was some stuff I did that could have possibly led him to believe I wanted more between us. Words cannot explain how sorry I am for "leading him on".

Its not like I meant to give him that impression. I thought he understood that I still loved Edward. I thought he understood that he was just somebody who made my heart heal faster after it was broken. But i was wrong. As much as I want to say sorry, I wont. Edward could have been killed because of him. He was the reason Edward decided to go to the Volturi. He made him believe I was dead.

I have come to realize that there is two sides of Jacob. The one I am bestfriends with, and the one Edward always warns me about. I am lucky enough to have never experienced his dark side, but I have gotten pretty close to it. Jacob has changed alot since he joined the pack. He curses alot and says mean and hateful things about the vampires that I love. The old Jacob would never do that.

I thought for a long moment then I decided to call him. I think its time to finally speak to him for once. I still have his number memorized from all the times I used to call him. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. He didnt pick up. I called again. He answered on the third ring.

"Hi Bella." he said in a dry tone. I replied "Hey Jake, Hows it going?". I heard him moving around on the other end, "Bella you havent talked to me since you picked that leech over me and the first thing you say to me is hows it going!?". I raised my eyebrows and my eyes grew wide, his reply shocked me. "Goodbye Jacob, maybe I made the wrong decision by calling you. Sorry for bothering you." I said still feeling a little hurt by what he said. Before I hung up I heard him yell my name.

"Bella! Bella wait! I didnt mean that!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes, here he goes with the different sides of him again. "Then what did you mean Jacob!?" I said while glancing at the clock, it was 8:45, Edward will be here shortly and I dont want him to know I am talking to Jacob, not like I have anything to hide, but I just dont feel like hearing another one of his lectures. "Bella. I dont know what came over me, Its just... I miss you Bella. When can I see you again?" he said in a sweet tone. I replied, "I dont know Jake. I think we still have ALOT we need to talk about before we start hanging out again.". He sighed and said "Well if you want you can come over this weekend, Sam and the others will be gone, it'll be just me, you, and well Billy.".

The party Jessica keeps bugging me about is this weekend also. Maybe this would be an excuse for me to not go. But, I dont know if Edward would approve of me going over to Jacob's house so I cant make any promises. "I will try my best to come. Well I had a long day and I am pretty sleepy so I will talk to you later." I said trying to make myself sound sleepy even though I wasnt. I could tell he was smiling when he replied, "Sounds great Bells! Goodnight! I love you.". I quickly hung up.

Did he really just say he loved me!? Okay Bella, snap out of it! I know I am most likely overthinking it. I mean, alot of people tell their bestfriends they love them! Jacob knows how I feel about Edward. He didnt mean anything by saying that I am sure.

I shook my head in a desperate attempt to get all the thoughts out of my head. I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom to shower. When I got out I walked to my room and Edward was lying across my bed looking like a model. He seen me checking him out and smiled. I blushed then walked over to the bed and layed down on my back beside him.

He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted by crashing my lips onto his. I took one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist and lifted my body on top of his, not breaking the kiss. I was now on top of him, I pushed my toungue further into his mouth and to my surprise he did the same! I started to get a little "excited" and started to grind my hips onto his body. I guess this excited him also because he started to grind his hips in sync with mine.

The friction we were creating and the passionate kiss we were sharing was sending me over the edge. I started to grind my hips harder and I started to feel "him" become harder with each movement. He put his hands on my butt and started to guide my hips in the direction he wanted. He squeesed my butt, not hard enough to bruise it but firmly. I let out a small moan and he froze. Then he gently pushed me off of him and i layed back down beside him.

We were both breathing heavy trying to calm down. When my heartbeat slowed down he finally spoke. "Bella, I... Im sorry, I just cant let myself lose control with you. You dont know how much I want this! I want it as much as you do, but we need to take things slowly until I know for a fact that I can control myself.". I nodded my head and replied, "I understand Edward. I kind of lost control when I seen you! Its just I missed you so much...". He smiled and said "I missed you too Bella.".

I turned off my lamp light and snuggled in close to him and he hummed my lullaby until I fell asleep.

The next day of school went by fast. Not only because it was Friday. But because Edward was here with me. Whenever he is gone the day goes by so slow! The bell rang for school to let out before I knew it! Me and Edward was walking over to his car when Jessica ran up and said "Hey Bella! I have been looking for you all over the place! Me and Angela decided to go shopping yesterday, we would have called you but it was getting late and we didnt want to bother you on such a late notice! I hope you dont mind!". I smiled and replied "Of course I dont mind!". Then she said "Good, well Angela's mom said she could buy whatever she wanted with her card so we bought you an outfit for the party! Omg it is sooo cute.".

She lifted her hand and I saw her holding up a bag and I just looked at it and said "Thanks Jessica. But you shouldnt have gotten me anything. I mean, I already have clothes at home! And plus I never agreed into going.". For a few seconds she looked sad then she smiled and put the bag in my hand and said "Here take it. Just incase you change your mind! I will call you tomorrow evening to see if you're still coming! I will pick you up if you want me to.". she said as she walked off.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Edward who was holding back laughter. "Well I am glad you found that amusing!" I said as I got into the car. I opened my bag to put the bag of clothes in it when I seen the screen lit on my phone I opened my phone and seen Jacob had called me. I am glad I had it on silent! I suck at lying and I doubt I would have been able to lie about it being someone else calling me.

Edward dropped me off at my house then went back to his house to drop his car off. That gives me 10 minutes to call Jacob back. I hate sneaking around but I think its best if I did. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hey Bella!" he said. I replied "Hey Jake! Did you want something when you called earlier?". He chuckled and said, "I was just seeing if you would be able to come see me tomorrow? I really miss hanging out with you and it is so boring here without you!". I sighed, Jacob was there for me when I needed him, the least I can do is go see him. "Sure Jake I will be there... I promise! Well I got to go, bye!". Then I hung up the phone.

What is wrong with me!? Why cant I ever say no to anyone!? Alice was right, I do care about other people more than myself! Wait a second! Alice! She is going to have a vision of me deciding to see Jacob! I have to hurry and do something! Then it clicked.

I picked up my phone and called Jessica. She answered on the second ring. Dang this girl sure stays by her phone! "Hey Jessica! I decided to come. No need to pick me up though I can drive myself.". She made some weird girly noise and said "Yay! Partying with Bellla... Make sure you wear the outfit we got you! Well see you there!".

I felt a cool breeze then I felt Edwards arms around me. "So you decided go with Jessica huh? That doesnt sound like my Bella!" he said chuckling. He knows me so well, its true I would never go to a party with Jessica. Its a good thing he cant read my mind to know that I am using the party as a decoy to go see Jacob.

I hate keeping stuff from Edward, but he just doesnt understand that all wolves arent the same. Jacob would never hurt me! I wish he could see that. I replied, "I guess I am... I think I need to spend a little time with them. I havent hung out with them in so long.". He kissed my forehead and said "I understand. Emmett actually wanted Jasper and I to go hunting for Mountain Lions again since we didnt stay long when we hunted yesterday because I was in a rush to get back here...".

I kissed his lips and said "Edward, dont do that again, you need to hunt!". He looked at me for a while and said "Bella when I leave tomorrow promise me you wont do anything that I wouldnt approve of at that party.". Without hesitating I said, "I promise.". Technically I am not going to break his promise because he said "at the party" and since I dont plan on going to the party then that means that promise doesnt apply to me going to see Jacob!

For the rest of the night me and Edward stayed up talking until I fell asleep.

When I woke up there was a no Edward. Just another note! It said he decided they should go hunting earlier so he would get back faster. He said they would be back Monday morning. Even though I hate not being with Edward for long periods of time, I was kind of glad Emmett has a crazy obsession with Mountain Lions. Now all I have to worry about is keeping Alice out of my future.

The rest of the day was spent on me cleaning up around the house. I told Charlie I was hanging out with Jessica and Angela tonight and he got a little too excited by the fact that I was going out with someone that wasnt Edward. When I finally got back to my room it was 6:15 p.m. I took a shower and put on my clothes. Not the ones Jessica gave me. Those looked hideous to me! I hate the color pink!

It was 6:56 when I left the house. I got in my truck and decided I needed to have this planned out. I decided to just go for it and drive straight to Jacobs house. I figure once I get across the border I would be safe. With that thought, I sped down the road like a maniac until I finally reached the reservation. I checked my phone, No missed calls from Alice. So I guess I made it!

I slowed down a bit now and started to calm down as I pulled into Jacobs driveway. I got out the car and he ran up to me. "Bella!" he said as he gave me a bear hug that almost suffocated me. "Jacob!" I yelled back. Then he let go and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside his house. When we walked around I looked around but didnt see Billy anywhere.

"Umm Jake, where is Billy? I thought you said he would be here..." I said with one eyebrow raised. He smiled and said, "Err, he had to leave at the last minute so its just us. Is that a problem?". He said the last part as if he would be upset if it were a problem. "Uhh, no its not. I was just wondering.". He looked stared at me and said "Good.". There was an awkward silence and I said "So... What did you plan on doing?".

He didnt answer instead he grabbed my hand and brought me over to the couch where we then sat down. He put in a movie, and we just sat there and watched it not speaking once during it. When it was over I got up and said "Well Jacob I think I should go now..." it was to awkward being here alone with him. He glared at me and said, "Sit back down Bella! We have some things we need to talk about.". My heart started to beat fast I could hear the anger in his voice. I sat down far away from him on the couch and said "Go ahead...".

Jacob started to breath heavily then sighed, "Bella I am sorry for scaring you, its just... I dont know how to say this without pushing you away... I guess I am just scared of being alone again...". My heart ached at the way he said "again" I know where this conversation is going...

He slid over on the couch closer to me and said, "Bella, I... I am in love with you.". His words hit me like a thousand bullets. I can tell how hurt he is. He moved closer to me but I didnt stop him. Then his lips met with mine. He kissed me twice then I felt his tongue sliding through my lips and before I could react we were lost in this deep passionate kiss. It was like we could feel each others pain. We kissed for what seemed to be forever. Something hot brought me back to reality, it was his hand making its way up my leg. Surprisingly I didnt stop him, why is my body betraying me?! He took his shirt off and my hands wondered around on his chest. Then he pushed me on my back, never breaking the kiss and started to grind his hips into mine. I was starting to sweat so I leaned up and took my hoodie off. I felt his him becoming erect and began moving my hips into his. He started to kiss my neck as he quickened his speed. We were both breathing hard and I heard him start to moan.

He moved to the right and I moaned as he hit my spot. Then he started to move harder and faster than before and let out a strange noise then he stopped and layed down on top of me making sure not to crush me with all his weight. We layed there for about 30 minutes according to the mental clock inside my head then we heard a car coming up out side he hurried and stood up and put on his shirt and I put my hoodie back on and tried to fix my hair. Then I started to blush and couldnt help but stare at the huge wet spot in his jeans. He saw what I was looking at and I could tell he was embarrased as he hurried to his room to tidy up. I turned the t.v. on and tried to look like nothing happend. Even though deep inside I felt so guilty. My "Bestfriend" and I just dry-humped each other to climax! That is definately not something friends should do! I turned as the door opened and was greeted by Billy. He looked as though he knew something was up but before he could say anything Jacob walked in and said he was about to walk me out to my car.

When we were finally outside he gave me a hug and if things werent already awkward as it is he said thankyou and I got in my car and drove off. I cant believe what just happened. What am I going to tell Edward... Should I tell Edward? My heart dropped as I thought about the fact that Alice probably knows what happened and already told him! My nerves were a wreck as I drove back to forks. What did I get myself into?!

**To be continued...**

**I hope you guys liked! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
